dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vados
|team = 6th Universe Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial arts teacher Attendant for Hakaishin |previous occupation = |partner = Champa |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 2 (Super) |anime debut = DBS018 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut = Dragon Ball Heroes |family = *Awamo (Brother) *Campari (Brother) *Conic (Brother) *Cukatail (Brother) *Grand Priest (Father) *Korn (Brother) *Kusu (Older Sister) *Marcarita (Sister) *Martinu (Sister) *Mojito (Brother) *Sour (Brother) *Whis (Younger Brother) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Interplanetary Migration * Knifehand Strike * Planet Demise * Shake of the Wand *''Vacuum Adaptation'' |tools = * Scepter }} is an Angel and the attendant of Champa, the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe. Background Over a thousand years ago, Vados trained her younger brother Whis.Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 Personality Vados is shown to be quite mischievous as Whis accused her of getting Beerus and Champa the same birthday cake knowing full well it would escalate to a battle between them, she just laughed, showing she's entertained when they fight. Even so, she is very dutiful as she stepped in to stop Champa when he lost his temper to the point he no longer cared the universe they were fighting in was destroyed. Appearance Vados towers over Champa, maintaining a similar height to her brother, Whis. She has long white hair, which she keeps in a ponytail, light blue skin, and light blue eyes. She wears a green uniform with a black vest, which has golden trim, over the top of it. Much like Whis, she also has a halo-like disc around her neck.New Fuji TV “Dragon Ball Super” Website Posts 30-Second Preview Abilities Vados has claimed to be stronger than Whis, her younger brother. While Whis refutes this statement, claiming it's been a thousand years since Vados trained him, Vados was confident in her own strength to suggest she prove her superiority to her brother. Vados also has access to unique abilities centered around the use of her staff, such as making planets explode without the use of ki blasts.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 She also shows the ability to create barriers strong enought to withstand Ki blast from Champa, an arena, and even breathable atmosphere, through the user of her staff.Dragon Ball Super episode 29 Like Whis, Vados is much stronger than the Hakaishin she attends, Champa, able to easily get up behind and disable him with a simple chop to the neck.Dragon Ball Super chapter 6, pg 9 Like the Frost Demons, she can also survive in the vacuum of space, which allows her to freely traverse the cosmos without the aid of a spaceship or spacesuit. Dragon Ball Super Revival of "F" Arc Champa and Vados arrive at a planet. Champa orders Vados to destroy the planet; an annoyed Vados says that he should destroy a planet himself every now and then. With a simple tap of her staff, Vados destroys the planet. However, Champa notes the destroyed planet was not their destination, to which Vados says that it wasn't the right place from the beginning, much to Champa's chagrin. Vados, however, defends herself saying that he would not have listened to her. Champa orders Vados to go to the next planet. Champa and Vados begin traveling to their next destination. While traveling, Champa and Vados run into Beerus and Whis. Beerus asks Champa why he is in the 7th Universe since the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe has no business in his universe; Champa replies that he is merely visiting and expresses surprise that Beerus is awake. Not believing Champa, Beerus asks the 6th Universe Hakaishin if he is trying to steal food from the 7th Universe, but Champa claims that the 6th Universe's food is superior to the 7th Universe, expressing no interest in the 7th Universe's food and states that he is merely checking things out. However, Beerus knows Champa is lying and becomes suspicious. Whis informs Beerus that they have a place to be at while Vados informs Champa that they must go. Beerus and Champa decide to settle things next time. Champa and Vados leave; while traveling, Champa asks Vados how many do they have, to which Vados replies that they have five. Champa hopes that Beerus doesn't realize what he is up to until he has them all and snickers.Dragon Ball Super episode 25 Hakaishin Champa Arc Time after the revival and defeat Freeza, Vados and the Hakaishin Champa takes a visit to both Beerus and Whis at Beerus' Planet. After their landing on the planet Vados and Champa walk their way to meet the Universe 7 Hakaishin and his attendant but they come across them while Beerus was rampaging against Gokū and Vegeta and accidently Champa is involved in the fighting. Once the fight is over everyone present go to Beerus' Palace where both Hakaishins and attendants have a competition where they taste the food that they brought from their respective universes, after Beerus and Whis taste Universe 6 Dondon bird eggs they give to Vados and Whis some cup noodles, which they find delicious. Once Beerus tells Champa from which planet the cup noodles came from, Vados is requested by Champa to look if there is a planet Earth in their Universe 6 but, unfortunately due to a senseless war humanity was lead to extinction, angering the Hakaishin. This lead to both Gods of Destruction taunting each other, which end up in both having a fist fight but they were stopped by both Vados and Whis arguing that if the fight between the two deities would lead to the annihilation of both Universe 6 and Universe 7. They finally settled that a five members team tournament should take place to decide Universe 7 Earth's fate and that if Universe 7 were to come on top they would also receive Super Dragon Balls. After deciding the location and rules of the tournament Vados and Champa leave Beerus' planet, returning to their Universe to take the six Super Dragon Balls they have and then bringing them to the place where the tournament is going to take place. After reaching the empty planet Vados starts to create a barrier that will surround the battle arena, an atmosphere, the arena and finally snack stands by order of the glutton Hakaishin. After all participants and guests from Universe 7 arrive at the Nameless Planet, Vados handles a written test to all the participants from both Universe 6 and 7 to measure who has the minimum requirements to be part of the matches. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) In the manga, the Hakaishin Champa states that Beerus is now awake, which Vados argees to and note that he's battling with someone on North Kaiō's planet. They decide to stay unnoticed by him and make their move.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 10 Later, Vados notices that Beerus and Whis are heading somewhere else and haven't acknowledge their presence yet, which Champa wickedly smiles.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 15 It is later revealed that they're looking for the huge "Wish Orbs". However, Kibito Kaiōshin and Elder Kaiōshin discovers them by using the Elder Kaiōshin's Crystal Ball and so they immediately teleport to Kaiōshin's location. After both Kaiōshin tell Champa that they haven't heard anything about their plan, he and Vados find them suspicious but still leave.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, pages 12-14 As they keep on looking for the "Wish Orbs", Vados and Champa encounter Guarana and his soldiers from the remnant forces of Freeza, who are completely obliterated by Champa's ''ki'' attack. However, Vados warns the Hakaishin that if he keeps doing this actions Beerus would catch them and so they return to their home.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, pages 18-19 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Sometime after the resurrection and defeat of Freeza, Vados and Champa pay a visit to Beerus' Planet. Vados introduces Champa to Gokū and Vegeta as the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe and Beerus's twin brother. When asked who is the strongest Hakaishin between them, Vados refuses to directly respond, only stating that looking at their physiques will provide the answer, much to Champa's annoyance. She also tell them that she's Whis's sister and even a bit stronger than him. After she, Champa, Beerus and Whis reunite, they start their usual food showdown where each one of them taste a food that the other brought from their respective universe. After both he and Vados finishes tasting a cup of ramen and inquires about the food's origin, the later curiously askes Vados if Earth can be found in their universe and after finding it, Vados tells him that unfortunate because of an idiotic war, all humans were driven to extinction, shocking Champa. After hearing it, Champa challenges his brother Beerus in a showdown, where both deities choose five warriors from their respective universe to fight the other and if Champa's team is named the victor, they will exchange their Earths. Once the tournament rules and location are settled, Vados and Champa leave the place and head to the Nameless Planet, where she brings all six Super Dragon Balls that they previously gathered and builds the tournament arena as well as a dome surrounding it. After all participants and guests from 7th Universe arrive at the Nameless Planet on the arranged date, Vados handles a written test to all the combatants both the 6th Universe and the Seventh Univese to measure who has the minimum requirements to be part of the matches. She disqualifies Majin Bū from the 7th Universe for not passing the test. Following the test the tournament begins and Vados alongside Champa observe all the fights unfolding. Non-Canon Appearances Video Games Champa makes appearances in the following video games: Trivia * Vados' name is likely taken from "|カルヴァドス|karuvadosu}}, an apple brandy of French origin. References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Deities Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super